bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Informant Elise
Informant Elise 'Skill '''Silver Knights' Memories (30% boost to Atk & boosts BB Atk) 'Burst '''Vermilion Arts (10 combo Fire attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 10 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary So Noah and Elise are in a relationship. How romantic? That’s cute. Hopes and Regrets, that’s one heck of a quest name. We all hoped for raid to come to Global back in the day. Now we regret fighting RC6 Shusui, Beiorg, Barion, Amu Yunos, Mordlim, eventually Mora and Melord… most Mordlim though. I swear we should all be grateful for how much Elise has to put up with all of our raid requests. Speaking of which, let’s talk about her! #MakeSureNoahDoesntReadThis Leader Skill Score: 5/10 We can only help but look at the huge lack in utility in this Leader Skill, all simply because it’s coming from a 5* unit. All this provides is the 30% Atk boost and the 100% BB Atk boost, both of which are below average at best. Worst of all, that’s all she provides. Seeing how this is coming from a 5* unit, there’s really only so much Elise can do as the lead. Brave Burst Score: 4/10 Elise's BB utilizes a 185% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal extremely weak damage as that modifier isn’t even close to the average. The BB Atk buff is absolutely atrocious. A 50% BB Atk buff is literally a 50% Atk buff, which is abysmal. The squad would run into more problems due to the intense clashing of the stat buffs. The BB fill rate buff might sound nice, but it’s not close to being the best in the game at all. There’s Kulyuk who provides a 60% BB fill rate buff (provided that he unlocked the SP skill), which is far more efficient in terms of BB gauge gain. Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 4/10 Elise has a 12 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is literally one of the lowest Drop Checks in the game. Even with a Type 2 AI, Elise might not even BB because she is beyond squishy. Her BB damage won’t be enough to prevail over all of the 7* and Omni Evolution units in the game. Even with her Leader Skill in play, it’ll literally be just a poke on the opponent’s side of the field. Stats Score: 3/10 Elise literally has some of the lowest stats in the entire game. Enough said about this one. In terms of typing, my type preference for Elise is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Elise is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 4/10. I know I’m being extremely harsh on a 5* unit, but what’s done must be done. Just don’t use her at all. Elise is pretty much a trophy unit once you get her. Considering the difficulty of her Grand Quest, it wouldn’t be worth it to use her after all of this time you spent clearing the Grand Quest. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Cosmic Dust Conclusion Total Score: 4.0/10 I really hope Noah doesn’t read this. Noah X Elise? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Elise! Is she one of your favorite characters in the game? Do you wish she played a bigger role in the main story? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Skilled Lance Noah *Boreal Tempest Haile *Vicious Twin-Edge Logan *Optimum Mecha Grybe Category:Blog posts